What did happen on that night
by Randysgurl
Summary: So Jeff Cheated on Trish, And now she's lost in her mind. Why is Jeff being so sweet to her and whats his motive.Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

It had been a year since Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus had started dating and now Jeff had found himself un a sticky situation, A new rather attractive diva named Alyssa had been signed to the wwe recently and Jeff had found himself becoming drawn towards her.

Trish noticed changes in Jeff and began to question herself what could possibly be wrong with him. She waited until she knew he would be alone in the locker room and then walked straight in and saw him; he had Alyssa all over him.

"Jeff"

Jeff looked up and saw an irate Trish walking out of the locker room; quickly he pulled up his pants and ran out after her.

"Trish waits up"

"How could you be so god damn stupid and wreck what we had for that slut"

" Baby it's not what it looked like"

"Then what was it supposed to look like huh"

" I don't know babe, it was a mistake"

Jeff reached out to touch Trish's arm but she pulled it back and tool a step back from him.

" WELL MAYBE I DON'T THINK I CAN BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

Trish slapped Jeff hard across the face and turned to walk away as soon as she was in the divas locker room she started bawling her eyes out. The door opened and closed as the divas came and went, Trish however just sat there thinking only her best friend Amy noticed that she was still sitting there by the end of the show and went over to where she was.

" Trish, hunni what's up with you, you've been sitting here since the show started"

Trish looked up at Amy and in between sniffles started to speak.

" Jeff…he…he cheated on me"

" Are you sure that doesn't sound like Jeff"

" I walked in on him Amy, he was with that slut of a new diva that was recently hired"

Trish continued to sob, whilst Amy was stunned with what she had just heard she couldn't believe that Jeff would do that to Trish.

"Trish I'm not gonna tell you that everything will be ok cause I'm sure that's the last thing you want to hear, but I can tell you, Jeff's going to get what's coming to him"

Trish slowly looked up and gave Amy a slight smile.

" Well I'm going to go back to the hotel, thanks for listening to me"

" No problems, come talk to me whenever you want"

"Bye Ames"

" Later"

The two exchanged hugs and Trish gathered her belongings and headed back to the hotel when she remembered that she still had to share a room with Jeff, Trish went to the reception and tried to get a new room to no avail so for now she was stuck sharing a room with him. She slowly made her way up to the hotel room and fumbled in her purse to find the key card, she got the door open and dropped her bags and walked into the room, she could hear music coming from the bedroom, Trish needed to get her stuff from in there so she knocked on the door and received no reply, she ventured on in and saw Jeff sitting on the bed looking through what appeared to be a photograph album.

Jeff heard the door open and turned his head to see who had come in although he already knew whom it was.

"Trish"

"Sorry I'm still here, I tried to get a new room but they didn't have any so I'm just gonna stay out of you way"

"You don't have to do that"

" What else am I gonna do"

" Well you could stay in here with me"

" I cant and you know that"

" Trish calm down and listen to me will you"

" Why should I, you were with that slut""

" She came onto me, I tried pushing her away"

" That's a load of bull, come on Jeff I know something's going on, you've been distant for weeks"

" That doesn't have anything to do with her or any other women for that matter"

Trish looked at Jeff he sounded so sincere and Trish could tell that he was telling her the truth she smiled and sat down on the end of the bed

"I'm sorry Jeff"

" What for you didn't do anything wrong"

" I jumped to conclusions about everything I shouldn't have done that without letting you explain everything first"

"It's ok, so is everything between us good again"

" Of course it is, I can't stay mad at you for long"

" I love you Trish"

" I love you too"

Trish crawled up the bed and sat next to Jeff and kissed him long and passionately happy to have sorted things out with him.

A/N: I have things planned for this so please read and review and let me know what you think I have some time on my hands so I will update this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It had been a couple of days and Trish had put the other night behind her, she finally felt that Jeff was definitely telling her the truth and was happy to be back with him. She woke up early and rolled over to see Jeff still asleep, she watched as he slept peacefully, she decided it was time to get moving so she got up, showered and got changed into a pair of jeans and a cute baby blue strap top.

Trish's Pov:

It was nearly midday and Jeff was still sleeping I cant believe that all he does all day is sleep it gets really boring sometimes and I really wanted to go shopping and I didn't think waking him up would do any harm so I got the vase that was sitting on the table and took the flowers out of it and tipped the water over his head of course he jumped up straight away and looked at me

" Morning baby"

" Its more like afternoon now Jeff, you'd better get your ass in gear I want to go shopping"

" Yeah yeah give me a couple of minutes"

I watched as Jeff got up and went into the bathroom.

Jeff's Pov:

After the other night I didn't think that Trish would forgive me but she did and I'm, so happy and relieved for that at least I didn't have to go into a massive explanation of what happened if I had done that there would have been no way she would have stayed with me. I can't believe Trish woke me up by chucking water on me all because she wanted to go shopping.

After about 20minutes Jeff was up and ready for the rest of the day Trish was still complaining that it took so long for him to get up.

" Jeff how come it took you so long to get ready to go out, you knew you were taking me shopping today and then you stay in bed as long as you can, you were trying to avoid something weren't you"

" Yes and No"

" Well what was it? Is it me?"

" No it wasn't you that I'm trying to avoid I just. Look forget about it ok"

" Whatever"

Trish stormed out of the room and went out to the car she'd had enough of Jeff's attitude of late and decided that if he didn't want to go shopping then she'd go on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: I own no one the wwe stars own themselves!

A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated recently but its exam time of the year right now and I'm busy studying and what not but here's another chapter so please read and review.

A few hours later and after having spent much money Trish returned to the hotel room and found Jeff on the floor playing on the playstation with Matt, Randy and Adam (edge), she walked over to the guys and coughed to get their attention they all turned round to look at Trish.

Trish:" Sorry guys but do you mind leaving us alone we need to talk"

Randy:" No problem, we'll see you later Jeff"

Jeff:" Ok laters guys"

With that the 3 of them walked out of the room and down to their own rooms for the evening leaving Trish and Jeff alone.

Jeff:" So what was so important that you had to get rid of the guys"

Trish:" Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you haven't spoken to me civilly for the past week"

Jeff looked over at Trish and shook his head; he motioned for her to sit next to him on the floor to which she obliged.

Jeff:" Look I cant tell you why I've been like that, but you've got to know that I really do love you Trish"

Trish:" Ok, I guess I can live with that answer for a while, but you promise me you'll tell me what's been going on some time soon"

Jeff:" I promise"

Trish smiles

Trish:" Thank you, I love you too"

Jeff:" Anyways, how would you feel about going to Hawaii"

Trish:" Hawaii! Are you being serious? I'd love to go, but we cant get the time off work to go.

Jeff:" Can't we"

Trish looks at Jeff weirdly

Trish:" Jeff, what's going on?"

Jeff:" Well you'd better go pack your bags, because tomorrow we're on our way to Hawaii!"

Trish:" Oh my god, this is so awesome thank you so much Jeff"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I own no one the wwe stars own themselves!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming

Trish's POV:

I was so stocked that Jeff had booked this vacation for us so I spent the rest of the evening packing my suitcase and making sure I had everything I needed, it's been so long since I've had a break from work and things and now finally Jeff and I might be able to sort out the things that have been going on between us recently.

Jeff's POV:

I can't believe how excited Trish was to be going to Hawaii I knew she had been wanting to get away for a while so I thought I'd surprise her and I have a few more surprises for her once we get there plus she disserves to be treated a lot better than what I have been treating her recently. I have loads of plans for our vacation and I just hope that Trish likes them all especially the big one that I have planned.

Present Time:

Trish:" Jeff what else do I need to pack?"

Jeff:" I don't know I'm sure you have everything you need in that suitcase all ready"

Jeff walked into the bedroom where Trish was busy trying to get her suitcase to close so she could zip it up, Jeff looked over at her and started laughing when he saw that she had decided to stand on top of the suitcase to get it to close.

Jeff:" Baby, don't you think that you should just get another suitcase out for the stuff that doesn't fit in that one"

Trish:" No, no I'm fine everything fits it just appears to be a bit small but it always has this much stuff in it"

Jeff:" Ok then, but at least let me help you get this case zipped up so we can get some sleep. Our flights early tomorrow."

Trish:" Fine, how about you sit on the case and then I'll do it up"

Jeff got up and sat on Trish's case whilst she just about got it closed. Jeff pulled the cases off of the bed and stripped down to his boxers whilst Trish went and got changed into her nightshirt. Jeff pulled the covers down and climbed into his side of the bed and waited for Trish who eventually appeared from the bathroom and climbed into bed. Jeff slid over to where Trish was and gave her a kiss before turning the lights off.

Next Morning 

Jeff awoke to the sound of his alarm on his phone going off at about 3am and looked over to see Trish was still asleep and that he would have to wake her up so they could get moving to catch their flight in time, he wasn't particularly looking forward to waking Trish up as she was irritable first thing in the mornings especially when it was early so Jeff took his chances and showered and dressed before doing anything else.

Jeff walked over to where a sleeping Trish was he thought she looked so peaceful and hated to have to get her up but then thought of how she would blame him if they were late for the flight or if they totally missed it or if something else went wrong. Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hands on Trish's shoulders

Jeff:" Baby, wake up"

Trish:" Huh, what time is it?"

Jeff:" It's about 3.15"

Trish:" Leave me alone then, let me sleep for longer"

Jeff:" You've got to get up we need to get moving otherwise we're going to miss our flight"

Trish:" Ok, ok I'm getting up"

Trish starts to get up and stumbles towards the bathroom to take a shower and get changed; Trish is in the shower for about half an hour before she starts to hear pounding on the door.

Jeff:" HURRY UP! We're going to be late if you don't start moving your ass now"

Trish:" Alright, I'm almost ready give me a few more minutes"

Jeff:" Ok, but if we're late you aren't putting all of blame on me this time"

Trish:" Well if you want me to hurry up then go away and stop talking to me. Go do something useful like putting the cases in the car"

Jeff:" Yeah, yeah I'm going now"

Jeff sighed and walked into the bedroom to pick up his and Trish's suitcases and headed downstairs with them. Jeff chucked the cases into the trunk and went back inside and waited for Trish after about 20minutes she comes down the stairs looking perfect as usual Jeff looks over at her and sighs since she has got all dressed up and he knows that she will complain about it later as she's got to sit on the plane yet.

Jeff:" Finally, now lets go"

Trish:" Whatever, why are you being so impatient today?"

Jeff:" Oh only because we should have left like 30minutes ago so we could definitely make it to the airport in time but you know you decided that you needed to get all dressed up today just for a flight"

Trish:" Jeff calm down, besides there's no point in us arguing about this now because like you said we've got to get moving so we can make it to the airport on time"

With that said Trish walked out of the front door and went and sat in the car waiting for Jeff. Jeff shook his head and followed out after Trish and got into the car, 5 minutes later and they were headed to the airport.

Jeff's POV:

Omg I cant believe how long it took Trish to get ready this morning she didn't have to put all of her make up and stuff on this morning its not like anybody was going to see us after all we were only getting on a plane but then again this is Trish Stratus I'm talking about she always has to dress up wherever we go, any normal person would just wear sweat pants and a top for a journey. Anyways after we got checked in and everything we didn't have long until we would be called to board the flight but guess what! Trish still had to go look around some of the stores.

Jeff:" We don't have time to go to anymore places we've got to start heading towards the boarding gate otherwise we're never make it"

Trish:" But Jeff, I just want to go to one more shop please"

Jeff:" We don't have time, come on we've got to get moving

Eventually I managed to drag Trish out of the stores and towards the boarding gate for our flight, we arrived there just in time to get on the plane.

Trish's POV:

I don't know what Jeff was complaining about we made it here in plenty of time and now we're sitting on this plane and its really like disgusting and there's way too many little children screaming it's so annoying this is not what I was hoping for. I looked over at Jeff and saw that he had already put his headphones on and had his music blaring out of them, I decided that I'd be better off reading something so I got my bag and pulled out the latest edition of cosmopolitan and began to flip through the pages. An airhostess walked along the aisles so I thought I'd get a drink so I could pass time.

Trish:" Excuse me miss"

Hostess:" Yes"

Trish:" could I get a bottle of vodka or something"

Hostess:" Sure I'll be right back with your drink madam"

Trish:" thanks a lot"

I handed over some money and the hostess came back straightaway with my drink and a glass I took it from her and she walked away. I opened the bottle and started to drink.

A/N: Sorry I stopped here I will update tomorrow


End file.
